


Two For One Sale On Bunnies

by Toni_ton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_ton/pseuds/Toni_ton
Summary: Johnny just wants to adopt a bunny. He doesn't expect the owner to be as cute as the bunnies.





	Two For One Sale On Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is honestly longer than it needs to be and it was basically just an excuse to write about doyoung and johnny playing with bunnies. I hope this puts some adorable images in your mind.

Johnny takes a couple more shots of the two men standing in front of him before he announces that he’s done.

“Good work, everyone!” He says as he sets his camera down on the table next to the computer.

The two models make their way over and Johnny show them the last round of photos they took. They thank him and shake his hand before they go to change out of the designer clothes.

Johnny has spent the last four hours taking photo after photo of the two for a magazine spread and he is now hungry and exhausted. He quickly packs up his equipment before looking around for his friend.

He spots Ten carefully packing up the last of his makeup at his station, and makes his way over.

“Teeeen,” he whines, “I’m hungry! Buy me food.”

“You get paid more than me. You should be buying me food,” Ten replies with a grin.

Johnny bumps his shoulder lightly against Ten’s. “Of course I’m buying, just come eat with me.”

“Alright, alright! I’m almost done.” He replies and continues to clean up.

Johnny first met Ten a couple years ago while working on another photoshoot. They kept running into each other while working and the two naturally became friends. Now, Ten is one of his closest friends.

When Ten is done, Johnny drives them to a nearby restaurant.

“So, how’s Taeyong?” Johnny asks. Taeyong is Ten’s longtime boyfriend and another of Johnny’s good friends.

“He’s really busy. He keeps getting jobs choreographing for idol groups so I barely see him these days.” Ten says with a pout.

“Oh!” Ten exclaims suddenly, startling not only Johnny but also the waiter trying to pour them some water.

Johnny helps the waiter mop up the spilt water while Ten continues excitedly. “Taeyong sent me the cutest photo earlier. You have to see it!”

Ten pulls out his phone and shoves it in Johnny’s face once he’s found the photo.

Johnny looks at the photo and instantly his heart melts. In the photo is an adorable white rabbit and right next to it is a group of the tiniest and most adorable little bunnies that Johnny has ever seen. They have a variety of different black and white patterns on their fur and the round little things are all climbing over each other.

Johnny thinks he’s just found his new phone background so he quickly sends the photo to his own phone.

“There is nothing cuter than this in the whole world, Ten. Who’s are they?” Johnny asks as he changes his background. When he’s done he turns the screen around to show Ten.

Ten laughs at him. “They belong to Doyoung, Taeyong’s best friend.” Ten explains. “Actually, the big one’s his but the little one’s were a surprise litter. He’s actually looking for new homes for them.”

Johnny looks at Ten, eyes wide. “I want one! Do you think he’d give me one? I can pay.”

Ten shrugs his shoulders. “I’ll give you his number and you can ask him. If you get one though, I want visitation rights.”

Johnny laughs and nods. “You can be the Godfather. If anything happens to me, the little bun will be your responsibility.”

Ten cheers, once more scaring the poor waiter bringing them their food. Johnny doesn't think they’ll be able to come back to this restaurant again.

* * *

 

Johnny, freshly washed and comfy in a pair of sweats, plops down on his couch. He opens up his phone and smiles fondly at the adorable image that greets him. He opens up his messages and starts typing out a new text.

_ Hi Doyoung, My name is Johnny. Ten gave me your number and I was wondering if you were still looking for home for your baby bunnies. If you are then I hope you would consider me. Let me know. Thanks a lot, Johnny. _

He checks the message a few times over to make sure it’s polite enough and free of errors. He presses send and starts praying to all the gods that everything works out.

Twenty minutes later, the gods come through for him. Johnny gets a reply and he quickly opens it up.

_ Hey Johnny, You’re really lucky! I still have one left that’s looking for a home. The little one is only 4 weeks old though so I can’t separate her from her mother for a few more weeks but if you want to come visit her beforehand then just let me now. Otherwise, I can hand her over to you in about 3 weeks. If you have any questions just let me know. _

Along with the text, Doyoung has sent an image of a tiny white ball of fluff with two adorable floppy ears. Johnny starts flailing around in happiness. It takes him a few minutes before he calms down enough to reply.

_ Thank you so much, Doyoung!! If it’s not a bother then I would love to come visit her when you have time. Also, I’ve never had a pet before so do you mind if I ask you a few questions about how to take care of her? _

He sends the message and jumps around a bit some more. If anyone saw him right now they would think he was insane. He stops to change his home screen to the new picture. He leaves the lock screen as the family picture. Doyoung replies again soon.

_ Haha, of course you can come. I’m free most weekends and after 6pm on weekdays. And of course you can ask questions. I was going to check that you could take care of anyway. Can’t have her getting hurt now, can I? _

The two text back and forth a few more times before settling on the coming Saturday at 10am.

Doyoung sends him his address and now Johnny just has to wait four days until he can meet his bunny. He doesn’t know if he can survive that long.

* * *

Johnny miraculously does survive and he finds himself ringing the bell for Doyoung’s apartment at exactly 10am. He actually arrived 30 minutes ago and then waited impatiently in his car.

Doyoung buzzes him into the building and Johnny shifts from foot to foot while waiting for the elevator to rise. He knock on Doyoung’s door and waits.

The door opens and Johnny freezes, openly staring at the man in front of him. He thinks he may have spoken too soon when he told Ten that the bunnies were the cutest things in the world.

Standing before him was a man only a little shorter than himself. The man was broad shouldered and even though the man was wearing a comfy looking pink sweater, Johnny could tell he was fit and had a small waist. Johnny spends a lot of time staring at beautiful people because of his job but he had never been as taken with any of them as he is with Doyoung. In particular, his eyes were mesmerising and his lips were pretty and pink.Johnny has no doubt that Doyoung could be a model if he wanted.

“Johnny?” Doyoung says, unsure as to why this strange man was staring at him.

Johnny shakes out of his stupor and quickly nods his head. “Hi, you must be Doyoung.”

Doyoung smiles at him, big and beautiful, and Johnny smiles back. Doyoung steps aside so Johnny can enter and after Johnny removes his shoes, Doyoung leads him into the apartment. The apartment is small but open and warm. The floors are wood and there are large windows lining the far wall that let in plenty of sunshine. There are plants along the windows and the adjacent wall is full of shelves lined with books. In one corner Johnny can see a keyboard scattered with music sheets.

Johnny follows him to a large basket sitting on the floor. The basket is lined with a thick soft blanket and inside it are multiple balls of black and white fur. Doyoung sits on the floor next to the basket and Johnny follows, sitting beside him.

Doyoung reaches into the basket and pulls out one of the fur balls. He holds it out to Johnny with a smile. “This is your new little girl. I didn’t name her yet. I thought you would want to do the honours.”

Johnny takes her into his hands gently and almost starts crying at how soft and small she is. He holds her up to his face and peers at her fondly. “I was hoping you would say that. I’ve already thought of a name. I was thinking Pearl.”

Doyoung smiles and reaches forward to pet her softly on the head. “Pearl. That’s a beautiful name.”

Johnny nuzzles her softly against his cheek. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to put her down.”

Doyoung laughs at him. “But then how will you meet Pearl’s brothers and sisters? And what about her parents. You need the family approval,” he jokes.

“Yeah, more bunnies is definitely a good incentive to put this one down,” Johnny says as he hands Pearl back to Doyoung. He would put her back in the basket himself but he was scared of disrupting the others, still nervous around the small animals.

“Can I meet the mother?” he asks.

Doyoung nods before reaching in and pulling out a larger white rabbit. He plops her gently on Johnny’s lap. “This is Daisy.”

“Oh my god. Pearl looks exactly like her!” Johnny starts petting her and playing with her ears. She rolls around happily in his lap and wiggles his little nose.

“Pearl is the only one in the litter that looks exactly like Daisy. She was actually the runt of the litter. The first few days I was worried she wouldn’t make it,” Doyoung say.

Johnny bends his head down to where Daisy is now stretched belly up in his lap. “Thank you for taking care of her,” he says to Daisy. “Thank you as well,” he says to Doyoung this time.

Doyoung smiles at him again and Johnny thinks he can watch him smile forever. “I should be thanking you. Two rabbits is about all I can handle on my own so thank you for taking Pearl off my hands.”

Daisy rolls off Johnny and starts hopping around on her own. Johnny pouts at the loss until a smiling Doyoung places another one of the litter, a small black bunny with just two white spots, in Johnny’s waiting hands. “This is Flash. A colleague of mine is taking him.”

“What is it that you do?” Johnny inquires, while softly rubbing the fur on Flash’s back.

Doyoung picks up another little bunny, this one pure black, and starts petting it himself. “I teach music at a high school,” he explains. “High school kids can be tough but I really enjoy it. What about you?”

“I’m a photographer,” Johnny replies simply.

“Ah, so that’s how you know Ten?”

Johnny nods. “We work together often. Actually, Ten said this litter was a surprise?”

Doyoung huffs out a short laugh. “Yeah, it was my own idiocy. See, I've had daisy here for about a year now but I haven't had her spayed yet, obviously. I've been meaning to, but the only vet with experience spaying rabbits is a bit far from here so I've been putting it off more than I should. Then I got Peanut recently, the father, and he hasn't been neutered. I was so careful to keep an eye on them when they were together but I was busy one day and just forgot. It was only 20 minutes that they were unsupervised but a few weeks later, here we are,” he says as he gestures to the litter. “I can't say I'm disappointed though. How can I be when they’re so cute.”

“I'm definitely not disappointed,” Johnny adds, and not just because of Pearl, he thinks to himself.

Doyoung smiles at him again and Johnny thinks that he would happily do anything to keep making him smile. The lighting makes him look ethereal and Johnny wishes he hadn't left his camera in the car.

“Anyway,” Doyoung begins, “you said you had questions. How about I make us some tea and then you can ask me anything you want.”

Johnny nods in agreement and Doyoung gets up after placing the bunny in his hands back in the basket. He leaves Johnny with the litter and Daisy, and goes to turn on the kettle. He readies two mugs before disappearing for a moment. When he returns he's holding another rabbit. This one is is almost completely white like Daisy save for the black fur of his ears and around his eyes.

“This is Peanut.” Doyoung says as he places him on the floor in front of Johnny.

Johnny looks from Peanut to Daisy, who is now rubbing up against his leg. “Is it okay to have them both out like this?”

“It's fine as long as we watch them. Don’t let them get too close,” he says as he returns to the kitchen to finish making their tea 

Johnny places little Flash carefully back in the basket with his siblings and he then fawns over Peanut until Doyoung returns.

The two sit on the floor and play with Daisy and Peanut as Johnny asks any and all questions he can think of. Doyoung answers them earnestly, forever patient with Johnny. Johnny has no doubt that Doyoung is great at his job.

Doyoung is in the middle of telling Johnny the essential supplies he will need for Pearl, when he makes a suggestion. “You know, I don't have much planned for the day so, if you have time, we could go to the pet supplies store now. You could get everything you need and I can show you what products I prefer.”

“That would be amazing,” Johnny replies, “honestly I was afraid I was going to forget everything you’ve been saying. Thank you so much.”

Doyoung waves his hand, dismissing his thanks. “Honestly, I'm enjoying this. You're giving me the perfect excuse to talk about rabbits all day without seeming crazy. Usually I feel like a crazy cat lady but with rabbits,” he says. “Oh, and I'm a man,” he adds as an afterthought.

“No judgement here,” Johnny says. “Honestly I  think I’m well on my way to being a crazy rabbit man myself.”

Doyoung giggles. He actually giggles and Johnny is soft. Bunnies and a giggling Doyoung is apparently all it takes to make Johnny into a pile of mush on the floor.

“Maybe we can have play dates,” Doyoung suggests and Johnny has to stop himself from saying anything inappropriate.

The two quickly finish off their tea. Doyoung places the litter in a large cage with Daisy and then places Peanut in his own separate cage. He places both cages together so they can be close but cannot give Doyoung another surprise litter.

The two leave the apartment and Johnny drives while Doyoung directs him to the store.

When they arrive, they walk around the store and Doyoung points out everything he needs. Johnny, regardless of price, picks out the best of everything. “Pearl deserves the best,” he justifies when Doyoung comments on his spending.

Once they finish getting the essentials, they continue to look around at all the toys and cute little outfits that are available. Johnny goes a little bit crazy and starts picking things out for not only Pearl, but Daisy and Peanut too. Doyoung objects but Johnny ignores him. “Consider it a thank you for both Pearl and all of your help. I won’t take no for an answer,” he says and Doyoung reluctantly gives in.

When they're done, Johnny pays for everything and he tries not to think about the huge dent it makes in his bank account. It’ll be worth it when he gets to see Pearl in the cute little hat he bought her.

They step out of the store and Johnny spots a ice cream place across the street.

“I'm buying us ice cream,” he declare as he starts crossing the street. Doyoung tries to object again and Johnny ignores him again.

Doyoung gives in quite easily and soon the two are sitting at a small table outside, enjoying their ice cream in the warm sun.

“You know, I can tell you're going to be a great father to Pearl,” Doyoung says. “You’ll probably spoil her too much though.”

Johnny can't help the wide smile that spreads across his face at Doyoung’s compliment. “She's my princess and she deserves the world.”

Doyoung laughs so wide and beautiful that his gums are on display and his eyes are crinkled up and Johnny has never been so infatuated with someone he's just met.

Johnny watches him fondly as he licks arounds the ice cream cone to prevent it from dripping onto his hand. The more he watches Doyoung lick at his ice cream, the more he suggesting it. He averts his eyes and tries to focus on his own cone.

Once they finish, Johnny drives them back to Doyoung’s apartment. He parks the car and he wants to go back up with Doyoung but he’s not sure he’s still welcome. He opens his mouth to speak but he isn’t sure what to say.

Thankfully, Doyoung saves him and speaks first. “You can come back up if you want to play with thems some more,” he suggests.

Johnny grins at him happily. “Do you mind if I bring my camera and take some photos of them?”

“I don’t mind,” he replies and they gather up the gifts Johnny bought as well as his camera and they make their way up to the apartment.

Johnny sits, cross legged, in the same spot he was sitting before while Doyoung releases Daisy and Peanut from their cages. The litter are asleep so Doyoung leaves them be.

“Do you want to see something really cute?” Doyoung asks him.

“Can they get cuter? Is that possible?” Johnny replies, his disbelief evident in his tone.

Doyoung just smiles at him before he disappears into the kitchen. While waiting, Johnny rummages through the bags from the pet supplies store until he finds what he’s looking for. He pulls Daisy into his lap and gently slides the hat on over her ears.

“I was wrong,” he says to Daisy, “you can get cuter.”

Doyoung returns and shakes his head at the sight before him. “I can’t believe you bought a bunny hat for a bunny,” he says as he sits down opposite Johnny.

“But it suits her,” Johnny protests. He can’t believe Doyoung isn’t enjoying this as much as he is.

“Of course it suits her, she’s a bunny,” he deadpans, but he’s also reaching to pet Daisy so Johnny knows he’s won this argument. A bunny wearing a bunny hat is adorable.

Doyoung holds out the bowl he had brought with him from the kitchen. In it are freshly washed raspberries. “For Daisy,” he says as Johnny takes one.

Doyoung sets the bowl down next to him before taking a raspberry himself and holding it out in front of Peanut. Johnny copies his movements and holds his raspberry infront of Daisy.

Johnny gasps as he watches Peanut and Daisy eat. The white fur around their mouths turn a bright red as they eat. Johnny looks up at Doyoung who’s watching him with a big smile on his face.

“Bunny lipstick!” Johnny exclaims and Doyoung giggles at his reaction. Johnny flops back onto the floor, his legs still crossed, and Daisy takes the opportunity to hop out of his lap and onto his tummy.. “You see this on a regular basis. How are you still alive?”

Doyoung laughs loudly. “Don’t you see, Johnny? This  _ is _ my reason for living.”

“I have to take pictures,” Johnny says as he cradles Daisy against his chest and rights himself.

He sets her on the ground next to Peanut and reaches for his camera. He changes position once more, this time so he is laying on his stomach. After removing the lens cap, he starts snapping away at the two bunnies.

Doyoung moves so he’s sitting beside Johnny. He looks over his shoulder at the screen when Johnny stops to check the photos. “Can you send me those?” he asks, voice almost a whisper.

“It’ll cost you,” Johnny replies jokingly. “I’m a professional.”

“How much would it be?” Doyoung asks, missing the joke completely.

Johnny laughs and looks over at him. “I’m joking, Doyoung. Of course I’ll send them to you.”

Doyoung blushes a little and looks down at the floor. He looks so cute that Johnny can’t resist taking a quick photo of him.

Doyoung looks up when he hears the click of the camera and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees it pointed towards him. “Hey! You’re supposed to be taking pictures of the bunnies.”

Johnny hums in contemplation. He sets his camera aside and sits up before grabbing hold of Peanut and holding him up next to Doyoung’s face.

“I am taking pictures of bunnies. You look just like him.” Johnny says with a grin.

He takes Peanut out of Johnny’s hands before smacking him lightly of the shoulder. Johnny starts laughing and Doyoung rolls his eyes before focusing all his attention on Peanut.

Doyoung holds him in his arms like one would a baby and Johnny starts taking photos again to stop himself from cooing at a grown man and his bunny.

“You know, you’re not the first person to say that,” Doyoung talks as Johnny keeps taking photos. “I took Daisy to school with me once and all my student said we look alike. By the end of the day, they wanted to start calling me Mr. Bunny. I refused of course but I’m pretty sure the little rascals still call me that behind my back.” Doyoung tells the story with a small frown on his face but Johnny can hear the affection he has for his students in his voice.

Johnny is still taking photos and Doyoung looks up at the camera and smiles at him softly. Johnny has a sudden idea. “I want to take a family photo. The little one’s included!” he says excitedly.

“As lovely as that sounds, I don’t think I can hold that many bunnies.”

“I have an idea,” Johnny assures him. “Lay down, on your back.”

Doyoung frowns in confusion for a second before complying.

Johnny places Daisy and Peanut on either side of Doyoung’s head. He then reaches into the cage and carefully pulls out one baby bunny at a time and carefully sets them on Doyoung’s chest. When he’s done Doyoung’s got the biggest and most adorable grin on his face. Johnny quickly snaps a photo, not wanting to miss the moment. He stands over Doyoung and continues to take photos of him, stopping only to reposition Daisy and Peanut when they start to wander off and to make sure none of the babies fall from their perch.

When he’s finished, he puts all the babies in the basket and helps Doyoung sit up again.

“You’ve taken so many pictures of me, I think it’s only fair that I get to take some of you,” Doyoung says as he picks up Johnny’s camera.

Johnny usually doesn’t like people touching his camera, after all it’s very expensive and precious to him, but somehow he doesn’t mind when Doyoung does it. He leans over, close to Doyoung, and gives him a quick runthrough of how to work the camera.

As soon as he moves away, Doyoung raises the camera to his eyes and starts clicking away. Johnny can’t help but laugh fondly at his eagerness. Doyoung takes pictures of both Johnny and the bunnies before he starts ordering Johnny around.

“Okay, I want one with you and Pearl. Hold her up to your face.”

“No under your chin! Yes, that’s good.”

“Oh! How about a shot of you giving her a kiss.”

Johnny is more than happy to do everything that Doyoung wants.

As Doyoung takes pictures, the two talk and get to know each other some more. Doyoung tells Johnny about how he loves teaching but his true passion is music. He talks about his love for singing and the piano and how he really wants an actual piano of his own but only has space for a keyboard at the moment.

Johnny, in turn, talks about how he does a lot of work with celebrities for magazines and other projects but his true passion is photographing nature. He tells him about how one day he wants to travel to many different places and hopefully have a gallery of his own to display his work.

Unfortunately, Johnny soon has to leave. Doyoung walks him to the door and watches as Johnny puts his shoes on. Once he’s done the two stand there, neither knowing what to say.

Johnny knows that he definitely wants to see Doyoung again and he’s wracking his brain for a way to ask him out. Of course, his brain proceeds to try and flirt.

“So I had a lot of fun today but I’m not sure which bunny I want to take home more.”

Doyoung frowns in confusion, clearly missing Johnny’s intentions. “I’m sorry. The other babies have already been promised to other people. Did you not like Pearl?” Doyoung looks so sad at the idea of Johnny not wanting Pearl that Johnny feels terrible and wants to bang his head against a wall.

“I-um.. I wasn’t talking about the other bunnies. I was talking about you,” Johnny says, almost too quiet for Doyoung too hear. Johnny can feel his face flushing from embarrassment.

Doyoung flushes as well, his cute round cheeks turning a beautiful shade of red and Johnny wants to kiss them all over.

They stand there for a moment, in total silence, until Doyoung gathers his courage and speaks. “So, do you want to come over and play with Pearl again. Maybe tomorrow, if you’re free? I can cook us dinner.”

Johnny smile and nods his head in agreement before he freezes. “Wait, this is a date right?” he clarifies.

This time Doyoung’s the one nodding, his eyes wide and cheeks still red.

“Okay,” Johnny says, “I’ll see you tomorrow night then.” He opens the door and begins to leave but pauses once more.

He turns around and leans in to kiss Doyoung. He stops before their lips meet and waits to see if Doyoung will pull away or not. Johnny is surprised when Doyoung closes the distance between them and gives him a short but lingering kiss.

Johnny smiles brightly and turns to leave once more.

All the way home, all Johnny can think about is the beautiful man he met that day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this definitly isnt my best fic so far but hopefully i at least acheived my goal of it being cute. I kinda rushed the ending so sorry if it doesnt flow well.  
> Also you should check out @bunnyarchive on twitter. It's where i got the ideas for the raspberries and bunny hat.
> 
> Come talk to me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tonii_tonn)  
> [tumblr](http://www.angelshineee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
